Crimson Innocence
by gekkokage
Summary: Death is a teacher to all. Naruto was raised, trained, and shown how to share death for three years before being captured and having his memory sealed. The only problem with sealing memories? They always tend to return to the surface. Especially if a certain fox has anything to say about it... Officially starting with canon Naruto until the Mizuki incident. Grey, strong Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N}:** Disclaimer and real notes are at the end. Any thoughts, or suggestions? PM me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>_The loneliest of souls are always the kindest, and the saddest of people usually smile the brightest. Why? Because they never wish for their suffering to be shared by others…__"_** _~Unknown_.

[Where am I?]

A long hallway stretching into pure nothingness, pipes of varying sizes tunneling along the ceiling's corners, and water of a lukewarm temperature swallowing up to ankle's height. Glancing beneath, a child's face appeared; cerulean irises matching the sea in color, blond sun-kissed hair standing in spiked and messy rows, and cheeks tripled with whisker shaped birthmarks. Adding to that appearance was an orange oversized jumpsuit covering from throat to heel. If the youth closed their eyes, or squinted, the overall look would be more like a fox than a boy.

After wading through the halls that seemed to infinitely stretch on, the child found itself in a massive room. The roof was so far up that shadows were blocking its view from being seen. And, while that may be impressive, there was only one thing about the room that truly drew attention. It was that there was a gigantic set of cage bars, and the only thing keeping them closed was a small paper tag with the word 'Seal' on it.

[That's…weird]

Trudging closer, the youth stopped halfway into the room when a monstrous pressure assaulted his senses. Behind the darkness of the bars, a huge pair of scarlet colored eyes shone brightly. Curious, the child's head tilted slightly left as their gaze stayed glued on the eyes staring at them. The gleam reflecting off those eyes only peaked the child's interest more, and so they spoke.

[What's…your name?]

Slowly, a sliver of white could be seen, yet it grew until the youth realized what it was. It was teeth, and whatever this thing behind the cage was, it was smiling at them. Smiling back, and about to speak again, the mouth suddenly opened and a roar tore out so strongly it could be felt in the air.

**Boom!**

It was with a start that young Uzumaki Naruto awoke. Cold, scared, and completely drenched from the amount of rain that pouring onto him. With a slight shiver, the boy picked himself up off the ground, and realized that he had fallen asleep under a tree.

(Ugh, I had that dream again.)

That dream, had been reoccurring for the past week and a half. It was something that had prevented from sleeping properly, forcing him to scream out in his waking. That loud yelling in the middle of the night terrorized the other kids in his orphanage, and with that excuse the owners of the building had thrown him out into the streets with not a thing of his own but his name. It was with a heavy sigh and growling stomach that Naruto started wandering the streets of his home village, Konoha.

Sticking to the back alleys, the blond snuck through garbage cans and old junk heaps in search for anything of value or interest. As far as he was concerned, if they didn't want it, it was good as his if he found it. Yet, so far his search had turned up nothing, and he was slowly getting weary of looking. It had been a full three days since he had eaten anything, and his mind was having trouble focusing.

(What's this smell?)

Taking a right turn, the young Uzumaki found himself outside of a restaurant, not that he knew it yet. So, traversing the desolate street, he found his way behind the building and almost dove into the trash. There was food here! It wasn't a full course meal, but it was enough, if scraps and spoiling product count as such a thing. He was so engrossed in trying to stuff his face, that he didn't even hear the approaching voice and footsteps of someone until the door was opened.

[Wah!~Wha-wh-who are you?! And what are doing the trash!]

Startled, for not the second time today, the boy froze like a dog caught in the act. Standing before him was a confused and angry brunette wearing a white bandana, a maroon shirt covered by a white apron, and navy capris. This…girl was older than him that much he knew, but he couldn't guess by how much since they were pretty close in height.

[Hey! I asked you a question! Who are yo-Wait!]

Without a warning, the blond turned and bolted from the alley. At least, he started to, but before he could take 4 good steps he found his arm caught by the girl from before. Afraid, he lashed out, turning with a closed fist to strike at the person holding him away from freedom. Yet just before his blow could connect, a much larger hand grasped his.

[I wouldn't do that if I were you. Why don't you relax, and come inside. You look like you've had a rough time.]

With a resigned expression, the boy listlessly followed the elder male. His hand still being held in a loose, yet firm grip.

**{Later}**

One Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame both felt that they were good cooks. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to think that in their specialty, there was no one who could make better ramen than them. However, they could not believe the site before them; a little boy much younger, and smaller than the pair of them was putting away their cooking at a speed that would make a ninja jealous. As the child before them ate in his "new" clothes, consisting of a white t-shirt with a red spiral and a pair of tan shorts, it was through sheer willpower that the father, Teuchi, coughed and asked a question to the child.

[Hello there, my name is Teuchi and this one here is Ayame. Would you mind telling me your name?]

Stopping, the blond brought his gaze up at the question. It was with starry eyes that the youth responded.

[My name's Uzumaki Naruto! This is really good oji-san! I've never had anything like it before, what's this stuff called?]

With a dry chuckle at the nickname, the chef replied that it was ramen. To his further surprise, Naruto then finished the remaining contents of his bowl and asked for another. It was in complying with this request that the father daughter duo held a small conversation, unaware that the boy was able to hear them.

[Dad, why are we feeding him? Wasn't he just digging through our garbage a little bit ago!]

[Dear, you must understand. Naruto's actions tell exactly what is going on with him without having to say anything. He's an orphan who's living on the streets right now.]

[Eh? But, that means he has no family right? Isn't there anybody in Konoha with the name Uzumaki?]

[No, that's what it means for him to be an orphan.]

It was with a small touch of sadness that the blond heard this. He knew what he was, and why he was called such a thing. His conversations with the village's leader, the hokage, shed light on that subject for him. His problem was that he couldn't figure out who his parents even were. He was never given a name, or even an occupation. He felt that the hokage, his Jiji, was lying to him whenever he'd say he didn't know them.

(I just don't get it, why does Jiji lie? What are my parents' names?)

Blinking, Naruto came up with an idea that might help him in that regard. It may seem crazy, but it was worth a shot. So, calling out to the cooks, he posed a question.

[Hey, where would I go if I wanted to find a name?]

[Huh?]

Ayame seemed lost at the question while Teuchi nodded and adopted a thinking pose.

[Well, if I had to guess…I'd go with the library, the memorial stone, the graveyard, or the shinobi archives. Although, that last one is restricted to use only for ninja of the village.]

Memorizing those places, a plan is slowly put into place. So flashing a smile at the pair, Naruto says his thanks for the advice and food, and prepared to leave.

[Hey, wait!]

Turning back, he sees Ayame dashing towards him with something in her arms. Upon reaching the blond, he sees that it was an umbrella.

[I didn't want you getting those clothes dad gave you wet. So, here, use this to stay dry and bring it back tomorrow if it doesn't rain. Okay?]

Nodding, the fox-like smile of Naruto was produced as he took the item.

[Thanks Ayame-neechan! I'll definitely bring back the umbrella and the clothes tomorrow.]

A blush appeared on the girls face at the title she was given, but she shook her head before answering.

[Ah! Um…thanks. I-I've always wanted a little brother, but no! Those clothes are yours, I can't fit 'em anymore, so you have 'em. But, I do want the umbrella back if it's not raining. You promise you'll come back?]

[Yeah! That's a promise of a lifetime!]

After a few more words, the two left one another with big smiles, something that Teuchi could only chuckle at. Then, rolling up his sleeves, he called his daughter over.

[Ayame, come on here and help me wash these dishes!]

He had said it with a straight face, and that was just so he could hide his laughter at the mortified expression his daughter produced. Yep, children were so adorable!

{Later}

Thanks to a few words from Teuchi, Naruto headed to the graveyard since it was the closest to him from the restaurant. According to the chef, the memorial stone was the same as the archives; only someone in the shinobi program could access it. So, with the library closed, Naruto's options were really only down to one at this point. Upon reaching his destination, the blond slowly maneuvered through each column, until he found the section he was looking for.

(Finally, the U's. Eh? Who's this guy?)

As he walked down the rows, he saw a man in dark blue clothing standing in front of a tombstone. This man had tanned skinned of a darker tint than Naruto's own, and brown hair tied in a ponytail. The most noticeable feature though, was the long scar the reached across his face from one cheek and across his nose to the other. The man seemed to be in a world all his own, and was crying slightly, and it made the boy a bit nervous. But, as he walked by, he heard the man speaking to himself.

[Father, mother. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I swear, one day I'll get revenge for you. I don't know how, but I will kill that monster that took you both from me.]

Naruto suddenly shivered as he suddenly felt a familiar pressure coming off of the man. It wasn't quite as strong as in his dreams, but it was the familiarity alone that brought fear into the boy's heart. A glancing look at the stone showed the name Umino etched into it, and Naruto made sure to remember that name and face as one to be avoided.

It was only a little longer before the youth found what he was searching for, and it was here that the young blond felt immense joy and sorrow.

['Here lies Uzumaki Kushina, may her flame of passion forever burn within this village.' So, she really did die…My mom.]

For some time, tears had been streaming down his cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the rain…

* * *

><p>After some time Naruto found himself meandering around the slums, he didn't quite know how he got there, but he didn't really care. His mind was filled with other things at the time anyway.<p>

(So my mother is gone, but my father...his name wasn't there. Does that mean he had a different name than Uzumaki?)

Even if that was the case, he didn't know where to start looking from on that one and decided to leave it be for now. He had a name, and that was all he ever truly wanted. The problem with that though came into his mind in the form of doubt.

[Jiji]

His grandfather figure had lied to him. He had always said he didn't know his parents, and yet, the hokage knows everyone in the village! It just didn't add up, why lie? So far in the depths of that question and its implications was he that almost missed the voice that drifted over to his ears. It was soft, and clear, like a bell being rung for all to hear. Even in the midst of a storm it could still be heard as plainly as if she was standing next to him.

(Where is it coming from?)

Like a puppet on strings, the blond almost mechanically trudged towards the voice. Had he been paying attention, he'd have noticed the glowing red paper lanterns that indicated that he had reached the village's red light district. Yet, he continued on, until he found himself standing outside of a large three story building. It resembled a mansion in its detailed golden portions, and large double doors. There was a sign on the frame with massive letters, but Naruto didn't know what it said so he promptly ignored it.

[How pretty...]

Before his eyes was a girl-no-_woman _with ebony locks done in a tight ponytail with a bang on the left side of her face. Milky white skin was hidden by a simple violet kimono, yet her slender limbs seemed to fluidly travel along the length of her instrument, a shamisen. Naruto was at a loss for words as this beauty was truly an otherworldly presence, and yet there was something that he saw in her eyes that only seemed to draw him in even more.

(She's blind.)

Milky brown iris with no pupil visible, the cloudy visual it presented pulled on the Uzumaki's heart strings. He was forced to cut them however, as he shook his head roughly.

(No, she's trying her hardest. I should do the same!)

Slowly, he noticed her gaze pan to reach his. It was deliberate, and positively mesmerizing as she held that look for a few moments. Then, as if declaring something to herself, she nodded and spoke to him.

[What weighs on your mind child?]

Blinking, the blond was caught off-guard. He hadn't even said anything! Yet, he surprised himself again as he immediately found himself responding to her question. He told of how he found his mother's grave, and how his grandfather lied to him. All the while she just nodded mutely, and once he finished his tale she answered with something that he would never have thought.

[Could it be that he only wanted to protect you?]

[Eh?]

[Adults sometimes lie when they want to protect their children from bad things, I know it's not a good thing, but that is how we parents think.]

[But, what is there to protect me from? I'm an orphan, and he hid even my parents names! It's just not fair that other kids have parents and I can't even know who mine were...if they loved me, hated me, wanted me. I can't help it! It makes me mad!]

[How old are you child?]

[I'm 5 and a half. I'll be 6 soon enough!]

A light giggle came from the woman before him that tickled his stomach and made his cheeks flush red, not that she saw.

[Ara? Are you blushing? How cute.]

How in the world could she possibly know that? She was blind...right?

[I can give you a family, you'd like that right?]

Shock widened eyes and a slightly gaping mouth came from Naruto as he digested what he'd just heard. A family? Him? It wasn't impossible? Someone really wanted him? It didn't take even a second for his reply to be heard.

[Yes! Do you mean it?!]

[Yes, I do. I can give you a family, and friends. All I ask in return is that you work for me for 3 years, can you do that?]

[Definitely!]

A small smile graced the woman's face as she stood and walked towards the building behind her. Turning back, she called the boy with a slightly whimsical tone.

[Come, child. Your new life, family, and friends await. Let's do our best for these next three years, okay?]

[Yea!]

* * *

><p><strong>{3 years later}<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen was once a powerful man. Regarded for his prowess in jutsu, he was a shinobi both respected and feared as the "Kami No Shinobi". Yet for all his knowledge and wisdom, for all his lifelong experience, he was a failure. He failed to stop his student's pursuit of infinite power, he failed to stop his wife's death, and recently he failed to keep a mere child from harm's way. His life was so glorious, yet so full of disappointment.

Lighting his favorite pipe with a small fire jutsu, the old hokage of Konoha gazed out into his village and let out a long suffering sigh.

(Naruto...where have you gone?)

He reminisced as to how the situation even came to be like this. Back when he had found out about Naruto no longer being in the orphanage, he had been absolutely furious, and in his rage sent all the heads of the building to Ibiki and Anko for interrogation. Then he had spent a full blown 4 months doing a search for the boy from within Konoha to right at Hi no Kuni's borders. His subordinate Kakashi was as frantic about the boy as he himself was, and had diligently searched almost 80% of the forests alone with his hunting dogs.

After another 3 days, the search was called off and all shinobi personnel were notified of the boy's heritage. There were those that couldn't believe such information as true of course, and so Hiruzen produced the birth and marriage documents necessary. The realization that they had lost the one remaining legacy of their beloved hokage wore heavily at the minds and hearts of his warriors, yet he knew they were strong. He ordered everyone to be on the lookout for any leads, but to not actively pursuit the missing child anymore.

It had been a year since Naruto's disappearance, and just as everything started settling down again the old kage found a problem. Deaths in the village had almost imperceptibly been on an incline. There were never any witnesses, and they only targeted the more wicked members of his society, but nonetheless it was alarming. Some of the executions, that's all they could be, were flawless...a true work of art from an assassin's standpoint. Others...were straight out of a horror film in there utter mutilation. It was a cause for worry if it would change over from the village scum to its regular citizens, so he sent out his best ANBU team to investigate.

(Team Ro, if anyone can find out what in the world is going on, it's them.)

* * *

><p>A full moon shone in the evening sky, as the three man squad, Team Ro were out patrolling. Each member was a highly skilled ninja of unique talent, and each was veteran of the the force. An enemy would be hard pressed to defeat...let alone escape the trio currently moving about the village rooftops. Silence was their code and shadow was their ally, these were true professionals.<p>

Coming to a stop, the leader, a tall man with spiked silver hair signed to his other partners to conduct a sweep of the area. Obediently, his companions scattered and he was left alone with his thoughts.

(I can't shake the feeling that tonight is going to be very bad. My senses have been on edge all day, and that's not counting the stress from searching for Naruto. I really hope tonight passes by easy enough.)

Just as his leap carried him away from the roof, he heard a masculine shout, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Silently, he flared his chakra to let those ninja in the vicinity know to converge on his location. It was protocol when dealing with potential threats, and internally he couldn't help but release a sigh.

(I hope it's nothing but a couple drunks getting into a fight.)

Upon approaching the top of the alley he heard the sound originating from, his stomach immediately jumped into his throat. Nighttime clouds had blocked his view, but his sense of smell picked up something familiar, it was blood. Dropping into the alley to close off the exit route, the silver-haired ANBU declared his command with a voice like cold steel.

[You! Don't make another move! You are being-]

His body jerked to the side as his senses screamed at him of danger, and it was to his benefit as he heard the whistling of something sharp cutting through the air where he was only moments before. Taking all precaution, the man pulled his ninjato from his back and prepared it with an underhand grip. It wasn't but seconds later that a force impacted with his guard with a rapid velocity, and he pushed against it. To his surprise, it was much lighter than he had anticipated.

The glint of a metallic object was reflected even in the dull lighting, and it wasn't long before he felt the presence of his fellow teammates. Keeping his guard present, he called out again, trying to give his team time to set up their ambush.

[I say again, stop! You are going to be detained for the murders of several citizens of this village.]

[Citizens? I've only ever put down some rabid dogs. I'm done here, so I would appreciate it if you and your accomplices could let me leave.]

He honestly hadn't expected a response, but the fact that it was from a seemingly young voice only brought his earlier premonition to the forefront of his mind again. Bracing himself for another attack, he spoke to the person before him.

[No can do.]

[...Odd. Then, please, die quickly.]

The shadow sheathed his blade and dashed ahead with a speed that was uncanny, even to the ANBU. The blurring figure encroached on the ninja's guard in the blink of an eye, and while expecting an attack, the shinobi was not prepared for the instantaneous strike shot towards his throat.

[Mokuton: Shichuro no jutsu!]

Wood beams suddenly sprang from beneath the figure, and they were so tightly compressed that his limbs were caught by them. In just a few seconds a completed prison of wood had restricted all movement of the offending person. Springing from their hiding places, the other two members of Team Ro came upon their captive with a weasel masked ANBU putting the target to sleep. It was then that the moon's rays began to peak out from behind the clouds once more, and what they saw truly caught them unawares.

The person they just trapped and sedated, was a youth with blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. The one they just found was Naruto.

**{Later}**

A shackled blond lay unconscious on the couch in the hokage's office as the elderly ninja was discussing the report he was just given.

[You mean to tell me, Naruto has been trained as an assassin trained in Iaijutsu? How was it that we didn't find him in the village if he's been here this entire time? Kakashi, explain!]

The silver-haired ANBU nodded and gave his thoughts with a sigh.

[I don't understand either, Hokage-sama. But, I think someone was hiding the boy while they trained him. That's the only way that he would be able to avoid hunting droves of shinobi for so long.]

With a tired grunt, Hiruzen shook his head.

[There is nothing we can do about this. So, we will have to subdue him...we cannot allow him to go missing again.]

Kakashi flinched.

[Hokage-sama, you don't mean?]

[Yes, I do. We are going to seal the boy's memory of the past three years.]

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:** This story has been on my mind for a few months now, and it finally got to the point that I had to write something. While I don't advocate child prostitution in any form, I feel that it was a strongly possible threat to Naruto. Therein, I wanted to try something that I at least haven't seen done. Don't worry, there is a method to the madness here, and this is merely a means to an end.

I'm going to try writing the dialogue in a format similar to light novels, and for the record..I don't own Naruto.

**Jutsu Dictionary:**

Mokuton: Shinchuro no jutsu- Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N}: **I know that it's been a while for all my fans, and I'm apologizing to you all from the bottom of my heart. Life got in the way, but for you guys, I'm gonna try to push out as many chapters and things as I can. I hope you all like this new story, and even if you don't, review it for me and say what you didn't like. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

><p><em>[Naru-chan, won't you play a song for us?]<em>

_Scanning the room of the faces before him, he sees blank shadows and fuzzy lighting in place of faces and hairstyles. His gaze is full of dazzling kimonos and bright jade colored walls lined on top of tatami mats. _

_Turning, he sees a shamisen laying beside himself, and picks it up as delicately as a newborn. Cradling it within his arms, he prepares to pour his heart out for their sakes._

(Who are they?)

A starry night sky hung above the forest just a little ways out from the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto sighed for the upteenth time this evening as he picked himself up off the ground. He couldn't understand, he'd been having these random dreams for a while, and they seemed so...real. Times spent with familiar people, it felt like he had friends and family all of his own. He felt so...normal, and that's why it hurt so much to know that it was a dream. A wonderful, fleeting dream that would forever be denied him for a reason he knew nothing about. Shaking his head, he sighed again as he focused on his current objectives, or rather the giant scroll that was laid gently upon the shack a couple of meters from him.

(It doesn't matter, I gotta get these techniques down so I can graduate! Iruka-sensei is gonna have to let me pass after this.)

With that thought on the fore of his mind, he brought his hands once more into a cross sign and called out the name of his soon to be grand move.

[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!]

**{Later}**

Umino Iruka was many things; a teacher, a shinobi, and an orphan. But, none of those titles could match what he was at this current moment, and that was royally pissed off! His most troublesome student who was notorious for pulling pranks, had suddenly decided to cause some real havoc by stealing the village's scroll of sealing. The jutsu in that scroll could seriously injure if not kill a shinobi who used them incorrectly, and that had worried Iruka far more than he would ever like to admit.

They were cut from the same cloth, both orphans of a traveling natural disaster that had hit home. Iruka could relate to the desire, the need for attention, and if he imagined being ignored by everyone it was easy to see himself acting the exact same way that Naruto did. It's why he let him off lightly with a lot of what he did, as well as tried to be a supportive older brother figure. It just seemed that his backup came a tad bit late in the game, as the blond boy was already a menace in his own right.

It was with that thought in mind, that Umino redoubled his efforts and speed. He had to find Naruto as soon as possible.

(Naruto, please be safe!)

* * *

><p>[Finally!]<p>

Iruka managed to touch ground right in a clearing where his orange clad student was resting in. The temper he had was curbed slightly as the relief he felt washed over his being. That, however, had nothing to do with getting to the bottom of this mess.

[Naruto! What were you thinking?!]

[Ah! Iruka-sensei, I did it! I managed to learn 3 techniques from the scroll! Well, at least 2 that I know work. So, once I show you my awesome jutsu you'll have to let me graduate right?]

Gazing into those bright blue eyes, Iruka found himself losing his anger and having it change places with confusion.

[Naruto, what are you talking about?]

[Mizuki-sensei said that you knew about this secret exam where if a student steals the forbidden scroll and manages to learn a jutsu from it, he can pass and become a genin.]

A look of realization dawned of the man's face as he came to understand the situation.

(This is no good.)

His ears picked up the sound of metal cutting wind, and pushed Naruto out of the way. The result was himself getting peppered with kunai, and taking a solid wound to the thigh.

[Iruka-sensei!]

Standing up, the blond glared at Mizuki for a moment as his eyes noticed the wound on the body of his teacher.

[What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?! You could've killed us!]

[That was the idea! Nobody's gonna give give a crap about the monster who destroyed our village!]

For a moment, Naruto's anger was covered in confusion. His face displayed his feelings, and a sickening grin came to Mizuki's own countenance.

[Oh, that's right! You don't know! Hey, you wanna know the reason why everyone gazes at you with such hatred?]

Iruka's fear was palpable as he cried for Mizuki not to tell such a thing, as it was forbidden. The thing was, the silver-haired bastard was notorious for lavishing in the torment of others.

[It's because the nine-tailed fox was sealed into you and reborn in human flesh! You are the Kyuubi!]

Saying his piece, the traitorous ninja worked his way forward brandishing his signature giant shuriken. It was with a cruel laugh that Mizuki mocked the boy before him who was overcome by shock at the revelation he was just told about.

[Oh? How's that for truth! Everyone you've ever known has utterly despised you for who you were, even Iruka here hates your guts, after it's you who killed his parents all those years ago!]

[Mizuki! You Bastard! Naruto, that's a lie!]

[Tch, whatever! If that's how you feel, I'll just kill you after I take of the kyuubi over there! So, farewell!]

Letting his weapon fly, Mizuki watched with a satisfied smile as his aim was right on mark. Naruto, operating on instinct alone turned around to flee from the progressing blade.

[Naruto, get down!]

It was with a disgusting thunk that the sound of metal sinking into flesh resounded. Yet, for Naruto, there wasn't any pain; confused, he turned around and came face to face with his scarred sensei.

[Thank goodness, I was in time. Heh.]

(Sensei...why?)

It was looking into the strained face of the chunin above that he felt something in his heart break.

_His vision was completely consumed by her form; from her delicate features, her angelic face, and her eternally soothing voice. There was something amiss with this goddess given human form before him though. Her hair was scattered and matted in dried blood, and her kimono was a shredded rag hanging off her body. Then, there was something else that he believed he would never see in his lifetime... _

_Her eyes, they were wide. Even in all their sightless wonder they were rattling like a bird freshly trapped in a cage. He recognized this expression well, he had seen it in the faces of many of his victims before he forced the life from their bodies. It was such a sight that he couldn't comprehend it being present in his sensei's eyes. It was fear, pure and unadulterated fear resided within those milky brown eyes. _

_(Sensei, who did this to you?!)_

Iruka was astounded, he watched as Naruto was gazing at him, and was slightly amused by the range of emotions he saw flitting across his student's face. That amusement quickly died as he saw the blond's eyes slowly but surely turn into a icy shade that could very well have frozen hell itself if he ever ended up there. It was terrifying to watch this boy who was always such a prankster gain such a serious expression. Unable to move, he was pinned in his position by those eyes, even as his precious academy goer slipped out from beneath him.

[Mizu-teme, I've decided...I'm really going to kill you.]

The older male laughed when he heard the response, but it was when his eyes locked with the youth's that his merriment came to an end. He was appalled at himself as he had to stop himself from taking a half step back in fear.

(Guh, t-this brat! He almost made me afraid...AFRAID!)

What's worse, he noticed the Uzumaki sporting a smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly what his gaze had done. That sent the silverette over the edge...

[Damn you kid! If you're so eager to die, then I'll oblige you!]

Taking his last shuriken, he rotated it rapidly in an attempt to get the necessary force behind it. In an effort to mock the boy again, he looked at his opponent with the thought of shouting at him. It was at the same time however, that he saw something that utterly horrified him.

(What the hell is this?!)

There were four Naruto standing before him. All with the same cold-blooded expression on their faces, and it was at this moment that they charged towards him. One dashed ahead of the other and performed a transformation into an ornate kodachi with a black sheath decorated with a fiery dragon along its length. The middle of the Naruto clones grabbed the blade from mid-air with practiced ease, as another of the shadow clones began making handsigns.

[**Kokuangyo no Jutsu.**]

Mizuki blinked. That was all it took, one reflexive action, and he found his world in darkness.

[T-the hell?!]

He frantically searched around him in an attempt to find his target, yet he couldn't see him! His despair welled inside him as he shouted at his opponent.

[You! What the hell did you do to me?! What's with this technique?]

[Why, Mizu-teme. You sound scared. Didn't you say you wanted me to learn a technique from the scroll? Well, I learned three. This is one of them, I figured that I'd show my gratitude to you before I ended your miserable life...though, I suppose with you already being dead it shouldn't matter now.]

[What t-]

He never finished his sentence as his vision cleared and he found his gaze cast at the treetops. Turning his eyes at his own body, he died with the realization that he had just been severed from his lower half. It was another few minutes before an ANBU squad had found them, as soon as they had they escorted Iruka and Naruto while handling the corpse of the deceased traitor. It was another 20 minutes of traveling before they stood in the Hokage's office.

[So, any words for yourselves? Either of you?]

Before the brunt of the hokage's presence, it was all Iruka could do not to remove his eyes from his leader's intensely stern gaze. So, it was completely surprising when it was Naruto's voice that spoke.

[You, owe me an explanation.]

And just like that, it was a complete reversal of the situation previously. The brunette instructor could only watch in awe as stiff hokage was nooding towards an academy student. Catching his gaze, the elder ninja quickly sent him out of the room on the premise of hearing both stories separately.

[So, you broke the seal have you?]

[You...why did you do such a thing to me?]

[The current you had been missing for three years, and then we find you in an alleyway murdering civilians. You were a potential threat to the safety of my village, and as it's guardian, I did my responsibility.]

[I too, was fulfilling my duty.]

Sarytobi could only listen to the blond as he recounted the tale of how they came upon him, and that in fact all the deaths that had been pilling up were in fact the boy's enacting a revenge of some sort. It was a rational, yet purely emotional resolve at work, and Sarutobi was hard-pressed to actually say Naruto's actions were not correct.

[I had killed shinobi, not civilians. They were undercover ninja who had once played a part in the humiliation of my sensei, that disgrace, I couldn't accept silently. Also, for killing Mizuki, he was the last person I needed to get revenge on. It was he who initiated the revolting action in the first place, and it just so happened to work out that he was a traitor. He did me a favor by setting me up at that time.]

The understanding on Hiruzen's face was compelling, but even as he agreed, he still had to reprimand and question the boy now that he had regained his memories. It was truly going to be a long night for the both of them.

[Naruto, I can understand your...aggressive actions. But, the fact remains that you killed shinobi of this village. That, as its leader I cannot overlook, you know this correct?]

[I was doing this village a favor. Every man I slayed was a known traitor or spy for another village. Matter of fact, I had gotten wind of an old student of yours...Orochimaru was it, having some interest in Konoha. Although I don't know what he was planning, I did know that he has eyes within these walls.]

That bit of information widened the hokage's eyes as he had just gotten a letter from Jiraiya detailing such a thing with a little more detail. The fact was that Naruto had this information since before his memories were sealed, meaning he knew before Jiraiya did and could've warned them years ago. Hiruzen had effectively stopped a potential cleaning of his village's security flaws with his actions, and he hadn't even known it.

[Naruto, I'm sorry...]

[Hokage-sama, there is no good in apologizing now. There's nothing that can be done to rectify it. I'll have to find them all again, if they haven't left already, and they'll surely be buried deeper than before. My sensei would laugh at my incompetence during this whole debacle.]

[Naruto, who is this sensei of yours? You've mentioned them quite a bit up til now, and I am most interested in meeting them.]

[I'm sure you are.]

A snort of derision reached his voice as he replied to his leader. He knew full well the implications behind that question, and he no intention of letting anything happen to his teacher. After all, he had to go see her first to verify what had been happening in his absence since he'd gotten his mind and personality back.

[I cannot give you her location since she may not be in Konoha anymore, but I can give her name. Especially since she used to be quite valuable to you. Does the name Yotsuki Sara ring any bells for you?]

(It can't be...)

Sarutobi knew that name quite well. She was once his best information gatherer right under Jiraiya, and aimed towards internal affairs. Yet her specialty was as an assassin. Between her and Raido, they were truly what made this village of theirs feared. To think she was still alive, let alone training young ones in her ways...

[Naruto, you must inform me of her location. This is a matter of village safety, and as such a capital offense to deny me what I'm asking of you.]

[And I'm telling you that it isn't happening. I've already explained that she may not even be in Konoha anymore, more so if she heard of my capture, which she most likely has.]

[Naruto, you-]

[I cannot betray the woman who gave me purpose, a family, and the skills and knowledge needed to survive. If I am to die for that, then so be it. But, before I do I will take this village with me.]

A trickle of sweat came off the brow of the elderly God of Shinobi as he looked at the youth before him. There was no hint of lying in his eyes, just resolve, and that frightened him slightly. That his once cute surrogate grandson would now be so serious, and about wiping out his own home to protect one person...there wasn't any other choice that he had in the matter really.

[I understand Naruto. I can't punish you for wanting to protect your precious persons after all.]

[Good. Now we can get into what I really wanted to speak with you about.]

Confusion was etched into the countenance of the old kage as he waited for Uzumaki's response. He had no idea that it would be something that he could've never even guessed that the boy knew.

[Uzumaki Kushina, and Uzumaki Mito. Why is it that there have been two other members of my family that you've failed to tell me about?]

[H-how do you know those names?!]

[Graveyards and memorial stones tell no lies it seems. Furthermore, you never once told me they were kunoichi of this village...meaning you knew and had records of them. Yet you told me for years that I had no family. So, again I ask, why did you not tell me?]

[I did it to protect you! Naruto, your family members were all people of great power. As such, they made numerous enemies that would want nothing more than to kill off the legacy of that bloodline. I told you what I had to in order for you to be safe inside and outside these walls.]

[Inside and outside huh? Funny, to me it seems that outside these walls I'd have been a sitting duck for anyone who had the brainpower to remember the surname Uzumaki. What's more, these same people would try to kill me without me being prepared since I knew not to expect threats on my life. Hokage-sama, if you wanted me dead, there were easier ways to go about it.]

[That's not it at all!]

The elder man was at the end of his rope. How was it that this child gained such interrogation skills?! He could go to T&I and be great friends with Ibiki for Kami's sake.

[Look, Naruto... There are many things about this world you have yet to learn or understand. I want to help you, and that's all I've ever tried to do for your sacrifice. I will give you access to any and all information that you need about the Uzumaki clan members that we have on file. Come by my office after class tomorrow and I'll have it for you.]

With a nod Naruto made his way from the office, and past Iruka who looked about ready to sleep standing up. At his appearance, the Chunin became alert again and spoke briefly.

[Naruto... Are you alright?]

[Not quite sensei, but I will be.]

[Then, close your eyes for a moment would you?]

[Huh?]

[Just do it...]

Obeying the command with a little hesitance, the blond felt a weight being placed his forehead. And once the presence of Iruka pulled away a bit, Naruto opened his eyes and felt the metal of a hitai-ate on him. Turning to his academy teacher, he saw the man beam a smile his way as he entered the office.

[It's official now, your a ninja in every sense of the word Naruto. You did it, and I'm proud of you.]

The man was out of sight before anything else could be said, but the blue-eyed boy couldn't help the small smile on his face as he spoke quietly to himself.

[Thanks...Iruka.]

* * *

><p>The ringing of an alarm blared into existence right besides the blond's ear as he rested. Though it was short-lived as a dull kunai found its mark square in the face of such a nuisance. Rolling onto his back, Naruto could only hiss as he was hit in the eyes by the sunlight streaming through his window blinds. With a slow, yet light bit of effort he rises up from bed and goes into the kitchen. Opening his his refrigerator, he pulls out a carton of milk and goes to chug the remaining liquid inside of it. At least, that was the plan after the first 3 gulps, before he realized that the milk was spoiled.<p>

[Shit! This tastes awful!]

Quickly turning the tap on, he drained the rest of the milk down the sink drain and goes to his cupboard. With a sigh, he grabs a packet of Instant ramen and throws a bowl of watery noodles into a microwave.

(Huh, so what's on the agenda for today?)

Walking over to his table, he picked up a notepad and read its contents with a bored expression.

[So, let's see...morning training, then school. Ah, today's the team assignments...ugh, I still haven't found my sword yet. Damn, or my clothes. That old man's got some serious explaining to do...again.]

Racking his brain as he moved, he ended dressed for his morning routine in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black shirt with a red spiral on the front. He managed to pull some fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backside from a fake board in his floor, and smiled as he thought.

(Heh, even though my memories were sealed my body still retained its habits. There are just some things that never change it seems.)

Beginning his training routine, he summoned a shadow clone and transformed it into the same black sword he had used the evening prior. Then with an ease of practiced movement, he dropped into a quickdraw stance, with his blade in his left hand and with his body crouched low. He closed his eyes and waited, immersing himself in his surroundings. This was his standard meditation and sword training, as he felt the wind shift and heard several leaves get blow from off their tree's branches.

(I-I can't think of any of my techniques? Wh-oh...I guess the seal isn't completely broken yet then. But still, this will be good practice to get my body back to an acceptable level.)

When he felt the leaves enter into striking range, he had leapt into action. His blade swiftly arching through, and severing all the leaves, except one.

(Seems like I was mistaken. This body of mine hasn't slacked nearly as much as I thought. I'm still above genin rank with my skills the way they are. That's good, but it means that I'm going to have to seriously start working to create some new techniques, if I can't even remember the old ones. Until I do, I'm just swinging around a blade then. Tch, that old man sealed everything from my training practically! That was a lot of hard work gone down the drain damn it!)

With a huff, he stormed back into his room and showered briefly to remove whatever sweat he had accumulated in training and put on his earlier outfit prepped for the academy. Wearing his headband around his throat, he strolled into the streets of Konoha, deciding if he would want to pay his old haunt a visit or not. Though, the decision was seemingly taken out of his hands when he felt a presence spawn into being beside him.

[Welcome back.]

[Heh, I see that I was actually missed. That's good.]

[Eh? Why wouldn't we miss you, sensei's been so worried she had us keeping tabs on you.]

[I see. Is she still in the village?]

[No. She knew she had to leave when she heard of your capture, but she wanted you to know that she hasn't abandoned you.]

(I knew she'd be gone, but I hadn't expected her to leave anybody here. Let alone Mitsune.)

The blond took a sidelong glance at the female beside him. She had auburn colored hair cut at a shoulder length, but it was wild, like a flame alive it flailed about in an ever captivating display. It truly was part of her charm, in Naruto's mind. Alongside her slim facial features and curvy figure, even for her age she was a definite beauty, and would become moreso as she got older. She was one of the few people who knew him before his memory accident, and one of the true people he would ever call friend.

[Mitsune, are you to be my contact here in Konoha then?]

[Yep! Also, I'm going to be your supplier in case you need anything. All you have to do is go by "The Blossoming Lady" brothel, and ask for my last name.]

[Ah, you're not using your real name huh?]

[No! The only people who get that privilege are people that I trust, and no one in this shithole deserves that but you. Or have you forgotten that too since you've lost your memory?]

Suddenly, Naruto turned and pushed the beauty next to him into the wall of a building and forcefully kissed the girl. It was rough, yet passionate, and the end of it both youths were breathless. Though, with a low growl in his throat the blond teen muttered his thought in his partners ear.

[That...was a low blow Mi-chan.]

[Sorry, I'm a little angry with you still for getting caught. Even though I'm well aware of what you were up against. It's just hard to believe that you ended up beaten..ya know?]

A smile hit Naruto's lips at her statement. She had always been this way towards him, supportive and with the utmost faith in his strength. She believed in him at times that he himself was in doubt, and it was the push he needed to force himself back to the grindstone. Honestly, if it weren't for her, he may not have become anywhere near as strong as he was. Though he did have a question.

[Mi-chan. Why are you in a brothel?]

[Oh! My bad, I forgot to tell you. I'm working there as their massage specialist, and for the dissemination of info for our outside contacts. I wanted to be a kunoichi, but sensei said that you would be taking the post of international courier once you got your memories back.]

[Ok, Did she tell you where-]

[No can do, Naru. You know she doesn't let anyone know where she is when she travels. I can relay a message to her for you though, if you'd like.]

[...yes. Do that, and also, I need a new set of clothes. This is only gonna last me so long as training gear.]

[Sure! But, um, what was the message you wanted sent?]

[Tell sensei that, I've avenged her. She'll know what I mean.]

With that he let up from her impressive figure, and felt her disappear before he saw her vanish with a sway in her hips. She was always good at that, complete removal of presence and still with an aura that screamed of sexuality. That's what made her such an effective spy and assassin. Nobody would ever know she was there before the first few bodies fell, and by that point, the rest were already dead themselves. He remembered vowing to one day figure out how to do that, or at least immitate it. Hell, that's how he came up with his "Oiroke no Jutsu", and it still was effective even with his real mentality sealed away as his previous self's usages against perverts proved.

**{Later}**

Standing at the door to his classroom, Naruto molded his face into his foxy expression with a near complete closing of his eyes. Upon entering the classroom of his academy, he found a half dozen looks turn his way. He promptly ignored them all and went to find a seat in the back middle row, in front of the Uchiha, yet with a window that he himself could look out of. The only problem was, some of the kids were curious.

[Oi, dobe! What are doing in this class? Don't you know that this is for those who passed their exams!]

He looked in the direction of the voice for a second, and figured it wouldn't due to change too much too soon. So he opted to answer in a way befitting the stupidity he was encountering.

[I did pass, Kiba. Or can't you see the headband around my throat, you mutt!]

[Whaat did you say?!]

[Oh? Are your ears getting bad too? Akamaru may have to put you down soon if you can't fix yourself up.]

Kiba, a young man with black messy hair stuffed under a fur rimmed grey hoodie. He wore long black shorts above a pair of blue shinobi sandals, yet unlike his canine companion, the boy's temper was quite short. A feral growl ripped from his throat as he approached his still seated classmate. His partner, sensing something different about the blond tried warning his human about the imminent threat, but was ignored. Attention was quickly directed at the pair of them as the Inuzuka youth closed with the Uzumaki. Yet, it was out of pure instinct that he stopped suddenly.

[You're lucky, another half a step and I'd have really cut you.]

Reaching to his cheek tattoo, he felt a slight cut leaking lightly. His eyes widened as his gaze swept over to the blade resting in the other boy's hand.

(The hell?! When'd he have a sword? Better yet, how's he so good with it, I hadn't even seen him move!)

Glancing to his left, he saw Sasuke looking with a shocked gaze on his face. Apparently, he noticed something was definitely off here too. Yet, before anything could be said, the room was filled with the loud voices of two females charging in cheek to cheek. It served as a necessary distraction, as everyone's attention was pulled to the duo charging to Sasuke's seated desk.

[The chair's mine, Ino-pig!]

[Like hell forehead!]

Both girls furiously rushed Kiba with a roar to get out of the way, and the Inuzuka could do nothing more than stare as he fell on the stairs. Then, with a grumbling mutter to himself he got up and headed back to his seat, though not before sending a dangerous glance towards the Uzumaki still seated by his window.

(This isn't over...not by a long shot.)

As the ruffian sat down, their teacher, Iruka entered the room...

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:** Well now, that was a pretty decent chapter right? The Naruto that you're seeing here is definitely not canon, yet he has all of canon Naruto's memories and creativity. So, I know that this is gonna be interesting...Next chapter, the genin exam? Or something more dangerous... Look forward to it and don't forget to review!


End file.
